<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>routine by kontj (kaguol)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341108">routine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj'>kontj (kaguol)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguol/pseuds/kontj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>he doesn’t like it when you break routine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hydrangeas [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HAIKYUU|HQ</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>routine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>This is how Suna’s morning goes:</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He opens his eyes at 6:35, and by 6:37 finishes contemplating whether he should just skip the entire school day entirely.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The middle blocker is done with his morning by 6:53, and takes 8 minutes to convince himself that <em>no the Miyas probably won’t grow enough brain cells to be civil enough today</em> and<em> yes he absolutely needs an education.</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He sighs, grabbing what little is inside his backpack, and heads out the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He's by the gate at exactly 7:01, and if his head to the right, he’ll see the same face, eyes crescents as a smile that rivals the sun is flashed in his direction.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You’d think that after several weeks of seeing the same expression and the same excited wave, Suna would be able to quell that little flutter in his chest. He thought the same, but the flutters never stopped - and he himself wasn’t sure if he wanted them to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But despite his internal clock going haywire, he’d do nothing but give a tiny nod in response, burying his hands in his pockets. Suna would keep a short distance from you as the two of you walked to school. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>However, there was something off today.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As he turned to the right, he noticed the empty space where your uniformed self should be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His lips flatten in a line, silver eyes darting around. Shoulders slump as his breath comes out in a huff. It was unusual but he wasn’t going to let your tardiness be the final straw that sent him to detention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is how Suna’s school day goes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He gets to class half-asleep, and leaves barely awake.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>By the time the bell rang for the third period, the encounter— or lack thereof— was in the back of his mind. It wasn’t the first time he’d left without the usual good morning hello, and it wasn’t that he would suffer without it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was just odd to have one thing out of place in an otherwise normal morning.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But he shrugs, and focuses on the rubber ball, careful not to let the faux blond get to his mind and steal what working brain cells he had left.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Suna’s after school regimen is simple: come home, eat, pass out. Sometimes he’ll be spontaneous and stay up until the wee hours in the morning, only to wake up at the same time.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You can probably figure out by now that Suna Rintarou is a creature of habit. His actions are well-timed as he moves in accordance to the clock.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>So when a single cog in the well-oiled machine is missing, things are bound to take a turn for the worse.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s 7:01 again, and this time, Suna Rintarou decides to wait. Today would mark the fifth day of your absence, and the middle blocker had had enough of you ruining his schedule.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>During the odd hours of the day, he catches himself searching the crowd for that particular pair of eyes. On free periods he’d find a similar keychain dangle from a bag, and his head would turn almost instantaneously, outstretched hand falling at the realization that it had been someone else.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>At night, he finds himself staring at the wall, mind tracing his movements in the day, only falling asleep to the thought of the familiar smile.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In the span of a week, your absence had turned his entire world upside down, and he worries that he had been the only one affected.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Just a few minutes, he thinks, leaning against the gate. Fatigue clouds over him then, silver eyes fluttering close. Sliding down to sit on the ledge, he offers himself a few minutes of reprieve.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Suna-san?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stirs, neck creaking in protest as his vision sharpens. He wonders if he’s dreaming— seeing your eyes peer up at him in what he could only hope is worry. The words fell from his lips before he had any chance of reviewing them.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re late.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He thrusts his wrist to your face, pointing at the tick-tick-ticking watch. Though taken aback, your face stretches into a grin, teeth catching your lip as you hold yourself back from laughing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is what wakes him fully then, body shooting upright and nearly toppling over. Suna clears his throat, suddenly taking a keen interest at the asphalt. He dares to sneak a glance, and is rewarded with a sight to behold.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your eyes are once again staring at him, with a fondness he wasn’t sure he deserved. Soft lips open, the wind carrying your voice like a song.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry to keep you waiting.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It’s 7:14, and Suna Rintarou walks with crimson cheeks next to you, thinking that he could very much get used to <em>this</em>.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>